Endless Love
by MlovesyouXO
Summary: Would have things if Tara and Jackson grew up together? Would Tara be different if her father was Chibs? Tara, Thomas, Jaxs and Opie all grew up together with an abnormal up bringing but that's how they loved it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Early Years

She loved games, as did he they have played together since their birth. Their families have a deep history together. Their mothers grew up together. Their fathers started a club together

Their parents watched as their bond grew. It was as if they had a language all of their own at times, as thick as thieves their fathers joked. "Die teller die" Tara shouted pointing a fake gun at Jaxson, "You'll never get me" Jaxs yelled into the yard.

Blair smiled she loved her daughter had found someone to share her secrets with just as she and Gemma had when she moved to the states and hoped they were blessed a friendship that would last a life time just as theirs had.

"They remind me of us, just wait you are gonna have to start hiding Chib's gun soon so he can't shoot every boy that has an eye for his little princess" Gemma said smiling

"And you are gonna have to beat the girls with brooms to keep them off of Jax's" Blair said smiling

It was a funny thought to them the future, but they both knew Jaxs would scare off any guy that wasn't right for Tara not that it would stop Chibs from protecting his little girl. Tara would try and so would Gemma to keep the skanks off of Jaxs, but he was a boy after all.

"Tara Blaze Knowles get your ass in the front yard" Chibs yelled up the stairs heading out the door

Oh shit was all that came to Tara's mind her dad never called her by her full name. At fourteen there was a lot going on what did he figure out? That list was excessively long to go through, the party? The weed? Who knows, it's not she'd start admitting to shit she was too smart for that. She threw on some paints and tank top and walked out side with her head held up high.

There he stood lent up against his bike. Chibs was no average father, but he loved his daughter with all his heart. He could already see the wildness coming out in her, but it was expected considering she had two full-fledged Scottish parents. Still he wanted to keep her close with things like this.

"Want to finally learn to ride" Chib's said watching his daughters face light up like a Christmas tree

"Hell Ya" Tara squealed, she had begged Chib's to teach her to ride since she was 4 years old.

"Well get on" he said with a chuckle knowing he just make his daughter year. Tara swung her leg over the bike and steadied herself and Chib's got on the back. He showed her the ropes to the bike.

"Relax you can't wreck my baby" Chib's said with a chuckle

"Oh good to know your care more about your bike than me dad" Tara said a little annoyed and excited

"Can you drive to the club house its only about a 5 minute ride if you can't I will" Chib's said and those words to Tara were a challenge and boy did she love a challenge because there was never one that she could refuse

"Oh yeah I can do that" Tara said and she drove for her first time it was the realist thing that had ever happened to her. She never thought this day would come her father held on tight he trusted she knew what she was doing she had been on this bike a million times, but never the driver and he just prayed that she could make it. It was a surprisingly smooth ride for Tara's first time and she was in love with the moment, but it didn't last long enough on her account. They rode into Teller-Morrow parking garage and Chibs couldn't be prouder his wife on the other hand looked a little ticked off. Everyone was there and that was precisely why he picked this moment Tara would have bragging rights being the first of the Sam Crow kids to learn how to ride and considering she was the only girl would give her huge props and would make him the coolest dad in the world witch he loved.

"I'm so proud of you little princes," Chibs whispered into his daughter ear and it couldn't be more true.

"You're the best dad ever" Tara said as she cut off the engine and got off the bike.

Jaxson , Opie and Thomas couldn't be more shocked than they were at this moment they never thought that Tara would have been the first to learn to ride a Harley they were extremely jealous they always figured it would be Opie or Jax and Thomas or Tara would be the last. Mainly cuss Tara was the girl and Thomas was a year younger and Jaxs' little brother, but now that wasn't defiantly not the case.

Blair walked up to her husband and daughter as best as she could the cancer was taken a real toll on her she knew why Chib's really did this they were going to tell their little princess. That her mom had cancer because it was only a matter of time, but you wouldn't be able to tell cuss Blair never let it show she was one strong women. The only thing that did want to make her break is the thought of leaving her only daughter and husband when she knew that they would be lost without her. That was the reason he gave their daughter this moment to give her some happiness before the storm that was to come they would tell her in just a few days.

"You know I should ground both of you" Blair said in a joking matter

"Sweetheart you can't do that we have a date tonight and Tara has a sleep over tonight," Chib's said even though he knew his wife was nowhere near serious

"Mom please no" Tara begged she had the biggest news for the sleep over at the Tellers house.

"Fine did you pack your bag already" Blair asked her daughter who was smiling ear to ear

"Yeah its on my bed" Tara said knowing this was going good

"Okay just go home with your friends and I will have JT or Gemma come pick it up and call tonight" Blair said

"I will see y'all tomorrow" Tara called over her shoulder walking towards her friends

"Tara truth or dare" Jaxson asked

"Seriously what are we 10" Tara said rolling her eyes and then inhaling the blunt in her hand

"Okay truth it is, Do you have a thing for David Hale" Jaxson questioned curiously he saw the way David looked at Tara & he didn't particularly like it Tara was his best friend and she could do way better than Hale.

"Why you jealous Teller" Tara said with an evil grin on her face she knew how to answer a question without really answering it

"Tara as if, just need to know who's ass I need to kick when he breaks your little heart" Jaxson said

"Oh you think I'd come to you please I'd go to Opie or Thomas before I'd ever come crying to you" Tara said coldly

You couldn't tell by Jaxs poker face he always had on but, that comment hurt him and he didn't understand why. He didn't have feelings for her did he

"Awe Tara I fell so special" Opie said in a mocking way but, knew what she said to be the truth Jaxson and Tara had a different type of friend ship it was almost impossible to explain but it wasn't a touchy get into my felling's one

"Put a sock in it Opie" Tara said rolling her eyes

They all loved one another like family they would do anything for the other it didn't matter who was in the wrong

"So you never answered Jaxs' question" Thomas said in wonder he didn't want this to change David would make everything change and that was something no body wanted

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot" Tara said lapphing

It was as if she was on autopilot because she had no idea where she was going she just knew she couldn't be there. She ran and ran until somehow she wound up in his room. She ran to the only person who she could trust to be vulnerable around the only one who wouldn't make it a punch line in a joke years to come. Thomas was that person to her Thomas wasn't like his brother or Opie he listened to everything she said and held on to every word. Tara would include Thomas into things when Jaxs and Opie wouldn't. Thomas admired Tara like a big sister and would do the same they had a different friendship it was unique all to their own they understood each other they had always been looked over because Tara was the girl and Thomas was the baby. Not that it stopped them to prove everyone wrong, Tara never cried no not when she fell of that tree when they were 9 and broke her arm, but this time it was too much she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Thomas was confused he just knew she came to him for a reason unknown to him but he wasn't about to let her down. He just hugged her hoping that it would make her better. Thomas never liked seeing people hurt especially when he cared for them. He just wanted to make whatever was causing her so much pain to go away.

Jaxson had never seen Tara run up those stairs so fast in his life, he ran after her but she was too fast. Jaxson had never once been jealous of Tara and Thomas' relationship until that moment. Thoughts raced through Jaxs mind like a tornado. Why did she go to him and not me? What happened? Why was she crying? All Jaxson wanted to do is be the one who Tara ran to not Thomas and it broke Jaxs heart that she didn't pick him but it wouldn't be last time Tara Blaze Knowles would break Jaxson Nathanael Teller's heart.

As her tears eased and her breathing calmed Thomas pulled away to look at Tara "What happened, what's wrong?" Thomas asked with the utmost care

"My mm-om she has cann-cer" Tara barley got out

There were no words on this earth to make her feel better all three knew that Blair was the most amazing mother everyone loved her. The thought of them losing her was the most impossible thought to them. You're parents don't to die until your old and have kids of your own not when you've barley started your life not when you need them so much still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : i dont own the character of sons of anarchy **

**Chapter 2: Changes**

Two years later much had changed but not that many noticed they were just the troubled kids with no future no one seemed to care how badly she was breaking more and more every day without her mom. Tara couldn't stand her house anymore she made sure she was barley there: sleep, school, work, study, party repeat that was her life.

"Tara what are you doing after work" Jaxs asked but he already knew that answer

"Got a project due in English remember? Have you even started on it?" Tara asked but she knew he would just have some croweater in training do it for him like always. Tara knew Jackson was very smart but he didn't care enough to try

"Right when's that due aging? You should ditch that project idea and come over mom's maken dinner for everyone and she said she needs your help" Jax said knowing it was sort of a lie Gemma said to tell her to come help if she wanted but he knew she needed to take a break from the isolation she does to herself

"You know you could always help her it wouldn't kill you prince Charming" Tara joked she knew he hated it when anyone called him that

"Oh yeah it would princess" Jaxs retorted to her over the past few years they had started to call one another that they really didn't know why

Tara rolled her eyes and turned to Thomas and Opie they were just shaking their heads at Tara and Jackson those two always kept the conversation interesting.

"You know what I agree with Gemma" Opie blurted out having everyone confused with his comment

"About" Thomas asked

"That these two will end up married one day I mean you already fight like a married couple," Opie said gesturing towards Tara and Jackson. Opie truly believed it the way they were they were towards one another they were attracted to each other not that either one would admit it.

Jaxs looked down shook his head, ran his hand through his shoulder length blood hair and flashed his famous Teller smirk and looked at Tara he couldn't believe that Opie had the guts to say something like that.

"As if she'd be that lucky," Jaxs said

"No sweetheart only if you would be that lucky" Tara said sassily she couldn't believe that he said that to her dam I thought we were friends she thought "Donna wait up" Tara said walking way

"That was an ass whole move" Thomas said he was protective over Tara they had grown closer ever since everything went down with her mom it really put a lot of things into prospective for the four of them.

"You walked straight into that one" Opie said laughing Jackson could always walk into trouble if you knew the right words to lead him there and Opie always knew those words

"Why do you hang out with them if they are prick's to you?" Donna asked Donna had never met them, but heard a lot about them over the year the Tara and Donna had become friends

"There not always like that Opie and Thomas are sweethearts, but Jackson let's just say we like to get under one another's skin. He's not all bad though there family you know" Tara said she didn't know quite how to explain it her and the guys they were just what they were

"Ya all you all's dads are in that gang right" Donna asked people loved to talk in a small town she knew most of it was exaggerated, but it had some small piece of truth in it

"There motorcycle enthusiast and they all work at Teller-Morrow garage just like me and Jackson" Tara said she loved the Sons of Anarchy they were her family she would stand by them until the day she died.

"Right so is it like mandatory to work there?" Donna asked she was fascinated with them well mainly Opie, but way to scarred to ask or talk to him.

"No Opie and Thomas don't work there they just come to help out sometimes when their bored" Tara said she was rather surprised by the question but then Donna surprised Tara all together. Most people where just scarred to look at Tara because her dad was scary enough then top that off with the Sons also having three boys around you like bodyguards since kindergarten. Well let's just say any boy that had an interest in Tara was far to scarred and girl were too something who knows what to talk to her the only one brave enough was Donna.

"Why are you asking me all these questions we have been hanging out for what seams forever and you've never asked me anything before" Tara asked

"I like Opie you can't tell him! & I was just trying to find stuff I could talk to him about once I get the nerve to talk to him" Donna said and just prayed Tara would keep her secret

"Awe really that's so cute!" Tara squealed "My birthday party is this weekend and you totally have to be there you can stay at my place and I will make you look hot as hell and introduce you and Opie. You too will be too cute together" Tara couldn't wait she normally hated her birthday but this was the best news ever her two best friends getting together what could go wrong

"Slow down Tara I see that look in your eye. You don't even know if he will like me. I'm just me I've seen the girls he goes for their total opposite of me bleach blonde, tan, cheerleader," Donna said

"Ima she is a total crow eater in training and Opie and Jackson and both "been" with her neither of them have found a girl with substance and that's definitely you" Tara said she hated Ima with a passion and Ima hated her right back.

"What's a crow eater in training?" Donna said dumfound she had never heard that word before

"Oh you will find out soon enough" Tara snickered

"Princess are you almost done" Jackson asked

"Yeah just give me two seconds" Tara said from under the car and she adjusted the part and slid from under the car "all done" Jackson grabbed her hand and helped her up "thanks" she said and grabbed the nearest rag she could find and whipped her hands

"Alright lets go" Jackson said he knew better than to check what she did because truth be told on somethings Tara knew more about the mechanics than Jackson did

Jackson got on to his Harley and handed Tara her helmet and Tara put it on, got on the back, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then he took off they both loved this no matter how bad their day was nothing could ruin this. Soon they pulled up to the Teller house it wasn't too fancy a white 2 story house 5 bedrooms 3.5 bathroom.

They both dismounted off the bike, Tara handed Jaxs his helmet, and just as she went to walk up to the house, he grabbed her hand. Tara was jolted and gave him a puzzling look.

"What Teller" Tara said

"What do you want for your birthday" Jackson asked he had no idea what to get every time he went to try to get her some he would always put it back. He wanted to get her the perfect gift just like she got him. A few months ago, when it was his birthday she got him limited edition Harley magazine and tickets to Green Day. It was the best gift he got.

"I don't know you don't have to get me anything" Tara said honestly

"Seriously what do you want" Jaxs asked all serous like they always got each other something it was her sweet 16 so it had to be the perfect gift

"It's not what it is it's the thought that's put into it. You know me pretty well I think you can figure it out you always give the best presents" Tara said it came out more corny than she meant it too but it was the truth every year he always beat everyone else.

"Good to know darlin" Jaxs said it was good to know, but it only added more pressure to picking something out

Tara walked into the kitchen and saw Gemma cutting up something "What do you need help with" Tara asked, Gemma loved Tara as her own ever since Blair's passing Gemma made sure Tara had her. Gemma was no Blair but she tried her best. Tara and Gemma got along pretty well Gemma saw so much of Blair in Tara she was she spitting image of her and had that same passion for life and an attitude that could scare just about anyone.

Gemma had always wanted a daughter not that she'd ever admit that to her husband or sons. When she found out, she was pregnant with another boy she was a little disappointed. She always thought she would have more than two kids she wanted at least four. Thomas messed up her insides too much and the doctor said it would be too risky to have another child.

"Cut this up" Gemma said handing her a cumber. Tara went to the sink and washed her hands then, did as she was told.

"How's school going? How many boys are trying jump your bones?" Gemma said then inhaled another drag of the blunt in her hand

"I think the weed has gone to your head. No guys want to jump my bones as you put it" Tara said laughing

"Your pretty, nice figure I'm sure tons do there just afraid Jaxs, or Opie will kill them just for speaking to you" Gemma said They both knew it was the truth Gemma hated that all the boys were too pussy to talk to Tara she deserved love and romance not death and violence.

"Now Tara you want some advice from this old geezer" JT said walking into the kitchen

"You're not old JT your just better with age and yes I would love some" Tara said smiling Tara loved JT he was like that fun uncle everybody had.

"You're a charmer just like your mom hears my advice find a guy you like and go up and talk to your pretty intimidating to boys. That's how Gemma got me" JT said and he looked at his wife and you could see how in love they still were with one another and Tara wanted that too she wanted to find someone who would love her through all the bull shit and chaos

"Earth to Jaxs" Opie said

"Oh sorry man" Jaxs said he was too deep into thought like he has been the past few on this dam birthday present shit. Why can't she just tell me to get her something like a normal girl Jackson thought?

"Ever figure out what you're getting Tara for her birthday," Opie asked he and Thomas already got Tara a present and they couldn't figure out why Jackson couldn't figure out what to get her

"No man I even asked her. Have you too figured out what to get her" Jackson asked Opie and Thomas

"I got her tickets to go see the backstreet boys you know how she loves them" Thomas said knowing that was something she really wanted Tara had been begging Chibs to get her tickets for months

"I got her a new camera with a scrap book thing, Bulent board and a bunch of arts and crafts shit" Opie said knowing how much she loved taken pictures of them

"Dam those are good" Jackson said he knew she would love that shit he was one of her closest friends and he had no fucking idea. He didn't know why he was stressing so much over this shit but he was and it wouldn't stop until he could figure something out that was better than what Thomas and Opie got her and he only had 3 fucking days

"Yeah, but you will figure something out you always do" Thomas said. Thomas could see how stressed his brother was over all this and he didn't get it. After all it was just a dam present it wasn't the end of the world but if you looked at Jaxs your would think it was.

"Now you sound like Tara" Jaxs said he just wanted to forget about this shit for right now

"Dinner" Tara yelled from the kitchen and everyone sat down and ate it was perfect for them they loved when Gemma did this it was family the family they had chosen and they wouldn't have it any other way

**Okay i need some help to decide if i should kill off Thomas or not. Id love to hear your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Betrayed **

Dam how much did I drink last night? My head is fucking killing me Tara thought then finally rolled out of bed she grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen and took some. Tara spotted a few roach's from last night, put them into her pipe, and inhaled there mellowing effect. Tara hoped this would help the hangover she was felling. She tried calling Jackson and no answer. She called Opie no answer and Thomas no answer. She was so fucking sick of this shit.

"Dad I need you to take me to school no one is answering there phone" Tara said annoyed then walked into his room and of course he wasn't there like always

Then Tara dialed a number praying this person would answer

"Who the hell is calling me at this hour?" a groggy voice said

"It's Tara can you bring me to school" Tara asked and prayed that he would say yes

"For my god daughter yeah be there in 15 be ready" the voice said and hung up

Tara put on a pair of dark jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and a purple V-neck shirt that showed a little cleavage. Then she brushed the knots out of her hair, put on some dark brown eye shadow and massacra. Tara didn't wear too much make up only when she was in the mood for it. Tara grabbed her bag and walked outside, just like clockwork it was there, and she jumped inside.

"Thanks Bobby you're a life saver" Tara said she wouldn't have known what to do if he didn't answer the phone

"It's nothing. Is your old man ever gonna get you a car? Do you got your license?" Bobby asked everyone had a car well really a motorcycle except for Tara the guys had gotten there's last year and Tara keeps wait for her old man to get her one but she is starting to think that will never happen

"I hope for my birthday," Tara said

"Yeah everyone can't wait our princess is growing up everyone is gonna be there" Bobby said laughing Tara hated that everyone referred to her as the princess she wasn't a child anymore at least not in her mind.

"Ma you home" Jackson yelled knowing he'd most likely get a lecture for not going to school but that really wasn't on his mind right now

"What is it skip school day" Gemma asked in a annoyed tone

"What are you talkin about" Jaxs asked confused and still a little drunk from last night

"You, your brother and most likely Opie skipped school I just got a call Tara had to call Bobby to give her a ride" Gemma said normal at least one of them would go to school

"Ma I need some help I have no clue what to get Tara for her birthday" Jackson asked out of options he had no idea what to do

Then, Gemma took Jackson to the mall and brought him to a jewelry store.

"What are we doing hear" Jackson asked he had never seen Tara wear jewelry before

"All girls love Jewelry I'm sure you can find something I will be at the book store right next store while you find something" Gemma said then walked off

Jackson looked around and found the perfect thing to get her he knew nothing anyone would get her could top this one.

Then as he was walking out of the store, he saw a familiar face

"Hi Jaxs" Ima said twirling bleach blonde hair she had on very short shorts and a shirt that stopped right above her belly button that showed off her navel piercing

"Hey darlin" Jackson said with that infamous smirk of his Ima was definitely a whore she slept with just about anyone, she was Ms. Goody toe shoes to everyone but not that Jaxs judged her for that. Hell he couldn't even tell you how many he has slept with so what right did he have to judge another.

"Want to go have some fun" Ima said with a devilish smile

"Not right now but I will call you tonight" Jackson said walking towards his mother who was staring straight at them. Ima was fun but nothing serious she wasn't her.

"You know son you shouldn't waste your time on white trash whores it makes you look bad," Gemma said

"Whatever ma" Jackson said, rolling his eyes the way he looked at it the only girl who he truly wanted more than sex with who he couldn't get out of his head these days would never look at him the same as he looked at her. Tara was something in her own category.

The day had gone terribly slow for Tara no one was here not even Donna lunchtime finally arrived. Tara sat at their usual table alone wondering where the fuck everyone was and then a face sat at the table she never thought that would. David Hale rich boy, captain of the football team, and daddy boy but Tara had to admit he was pretty dam cute.

"So where's everybody today?" David asked

"Who knows? Why do you care" Tara said knowing that Jackson and David hate each other with a passion. Tara knew she should just tell David to fuck off but what the hell everybody left her why should she put their felling's into account.

"I don't I was wondering if you would like to go to the dace with me next weekend" David asked

"I don't really go to those" Tara said she hadn't gone to a dace yet so why start now they were pretty lame you could drink or smoke so what was the point

"Then how about dinner" David asked

"Well since your so persistent how about you come to my birthday party and we call it a date" Tara said She knew she shouldn't have invited him but it was her dam party so what did she care.

"Cool see you there" David said with a huge smile on his face and walked off. Tara rolled her eyes guys were so easy especially pussy's like him. Maybe he was more than he looks no Jackson Teller but he was actually possible for some sort of happiness Tara thought.

Then her phone vibrated and Thomas texted her **BHS** witch was code for I'm at back of the school lets ditch. They had a code for all most anything so they aren't caught and even if someone took their phone there was no proof being the kids to criminals can teach you a lot.

Tara walked to the back of school and found Thomas and jumped on to his bike and they rode until the got to the creek it was the place they would always go when her and Thomas ditched to get away from everyone sometimes Jaxs and Opie would come but it was really just Tara and Thomas's thing.

"Guess who got gang banged at Dons party last weekend?" Thomas asked Tara

"Umm I don't know it could have been Lauren, Amy, Ima, Wendy, or Lyla?" Tara said

"Ima I think but hey there all blond so who knows" Thomas laughed, "So you really hate all of them don't you?"

"No I don't hate any of them except Ima I hate her but the rest aren't horrible at least they don't deny what they do. There not hypocrites about it like Ima is and don't act like their best dam thing on this earth" Tara said honestly Also Lauren, Amy, Wendy and Lyla don't make jokes about Tara's mothers death or the fact that Tara is still a virgin. There civil towards her because normally one of them is alternating between boys but that's just how they were.

"What you thinking about shacking up with one of them" Tara joked

"Me no but, I'm pretty sure they will show up at your party trying to hook up with someone you know they always do" Thomas said they both knew it was the truth

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure Opie and Jackson will invite them. Guess who asked me out today?" Tara said she was somewhat nervous about telling him but she had to tell someone and Jax and Opie would kill him before Friday if she said anything to them.

"Umm let's see it could be Hale guys had eyes for you since forever, it could be Devin he always stares at you in English or Maybe Josh he totally adores you in a sick puppy kind of way" Thomas said wondering if he had guessed right. "Well who was it?"

"David Hale I invited him to my birthday party," Tara said waiting for some sort of reaction like you're an idiot, poor guys gonna get killed something but all she got was a blank stare. All the Teller boys were famous for those stares you couldn't tell if they wanted to kill you, or give you a high five who knows what goes on in those minds of there's

"Well this is gonna be one interesting party" Thomas said knowing that was the truth it would who know what could happen. This party will be one that no one would ever forget.

"I've got your back whatever goes down" Thomas said knowing she already knew it but he didn't ever want her to forget it Thomas would do absolutely anything for Tara

"Ya I know and I have a felling I'm gonna need you Friday it's gonna be one crazy night" Tara said know anything could happen

Jackson was just driving around on his Harley trying to clear his head he didn't understand where all this emotion shit was coming from. Why did he all of a sudden care about what she thought me? Why do I love to hear her laugh? Did I just start felling this way or have I always felt this way about her and just never noticed it before? Why do I fell jealous when she is with Thomas or Opie I mean there like her brothers me too but I shouldn't fell this way about her God what is wrong with me Jackson thought. He was so confused on what he felt he just wanted all these felling for Tara to go away.

He wound up at her house that had been happening a lot lately when he didn't have a specific destination it was like it was wired in him. Jackson knew he needed to talk to Tara about all of this before his head exploded.

Jackson finally worked up the courage to walk up to the door and he thought about knocking but he never did before so he just walked right in and saw Tara. She was wearing one of her dads Sons of Anarchy t-shirts it looked like a dress on her. Jax thought she looked so beautiful and sexy all at the same time was that even possible.

"What are you doing here Teller?" Tara asked while sitting back on the sofa. Tara could tell something was wrong he looked like he had just killed a puppy or something. "Is everything alright"

"Just came to see you. What you watching?" Jackson asked sitting next to her on the couch. Jackson didn't know what to do or how to act it was all too complex in his head.

"Cry baby you know I'm obsessed with it but, that's not the point tell me what's on your mind" Tara said trying to get him to talk she didn't know what to do. Then he flashed that smirk of his and it just about made her melt. Even though he looked more nervous than a turkey on thanksgiving he looked so fucking hot and she couldn't deny it no matter how much she had been trying to she just wanted to kiss him so bad.

Jackson looked into those dark brown eyes and knew he was about to cross a line that he could never uncross and if she didn't feel the same he'd be screwed big time. He couldn't take though the not knowing the what if he needed her to know. He was much better with actions than with his words so he went off instinct.

Jackson cupped her face and their lips crashed together. She pulled him closer and their lips moved in sync with one another. They were both in a daze of ecstasy that they gave another and never wanted to let go of. Tara straddled Jackson, wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers though his hair. Jackson ran his arms up and down her thighs afraid that if he put them any were else he would lose it.

Tara could fell the erection growing inside his paints she was still a virgin and she wasn't about to give it up to Jackson he had slept with how many girls? Probably every girl in their age bracket in Charming. Tara knew she needed to stop this but she really didn't want to but she wouldn't let herself be just another notch on Jackson's belt she had more respect for herself than that. God why did he have to do this why couldn't he just stay away from her I mean when was the last time they really spent time alone besides work Tara thought.

Jackson couldn't believe what he was felling and seeing at this very moment the girl he wanted so badly more than anyone else was grinding her hips on him, kissing him back and he was trying so hard to restrain himself he knew what he needed to do but he didn't want this to end.

Tara pulled away and got out of Jackson lap "What? Why? Did you do that" Tara asked at a loss for words she was so confused words couldn't even explain.

Jackson didn't know what to say he just got up and walked out the house he was never great with words or his felling's. He didn't know how to answer her question he just knew he wanted her all of her but putting that into words without sounding like so pussy was impossible.

Jackson didn't want to leave but he felt like that was his only option he knew she would hate him. Sometimes he knew Tara better than he knew himself and this would make her fell used and that was the last thing he wanted. He had ruined their friendship. He had never been in a real relationship and he knew he would just fuck it up and hurt her in the end so he had to walk away from the only thing he wanted more than anything. He fell into teenage hormones and lost the girl.

Tara was furious the more she thought about it the more she wanted to punch something. Tara couldn't believe he had the nerve to just walk out on her like that she pretty much just gave him a lap dance. Tara was in shock she trusted him of all people to hurt her she never thought Jackson would be the one to commit what felt like the ultimate betrayal. Tara would show him she thought just wait until my birthday I hope I hurt you just as much as you hurt me.

**Reviews please and thank you too those who have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it took so long to up date had writers block. Hope you like it pls reviews**

Chapter 4: Family history

Tara and Jaxs barley said two words to one another since the incident at Tara's house. Tara was so hurt she truly cared for him and trusted him she pushed all the felling's she had for him to the back of her mind and focused on the pain and hate she now felt towards him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARA!" Opie screamed and jumped on Tara's bed trying to wake her up. Everyone was getting everything ready for Tara's party Opie was gonna help but he wanted to spend some quality time with Tara since she fighting with Jackson witch meant she wasn't really speaking to Opie. That's how it went even as kids Opie and Jackson would be one another's side. Tara and Thomas would do the same but they weren't kids anymore. Neither Tara nor Jackson would tell anyone what their fight was about Opie and Thomas decided to stay neutral about it as best they could considering they had no idea what was going on.

"Go away Winston let me sleep" Tara mumbled and pulled the covers back over her head

"Come on if you don't wake up we can't grab food before school" Opie said knowing Tara never turned down food and that would make her get up

She wore a jean skirt, black tank top, grey converse, and leather jacket. She had minimal make up on and her hair was down.

Opie didn't understand why all the guys at school weren't after Tara she was beautiful she was real true and honest. Tara was the type of girl that was long term not just some whore who has fucked only god knows how many guys. Opie respected Tara so much, because she was like this she was his sister in his eyes and he'd protect her from any sleaze bag who tried to take advantage of her no matter who it was.

Within minutes they were at the diner they would always went to they all loved this place it was one of the few restraints' in town. Tara was happy it was just her and Opie today she had barley seen him lately she just hoped he wouldn't try and talk about Jaxs. Tara also needed to figure how to Donna and Opie together.

"So Opie why do you only fuck with sluts" Tara asked bluntly. Tara never really beat around the bush too much if she wanted to know something she would just ask. Well what do you expect she was raised around a bunch of tuff bikers.

Opie started coaching on his pancake then drake some of his water to wash it down "Umm where did that come from" Opie asked. He had never been asked a question like that before.

"What is the truth shocking" Tara laughed she loved catch Opie off guard with questions well truth be told she loved doing that to anyone it was always funny to watch people look at her with a "I can't believe you said that" face.

"Umm no I know what I do…I just can't believe someone would seriously ask me that" Opie said astonished by Tara's statement still "Why don't you date anyone?"

"Are you gonna answer my question" Tara said trying to avoid his question

"I don't know I guess I just haven't found someone who doesn't just throw themselves at me just because I'm gonna be a Son one day. Now are you gonna answer my question" Opie asked the way he looked at it if he had to answer a weirdly award question so did she

"Well I have a date tonight so technically that is someone" Tara said hoping she wasn't about to walk into World War IV witch was quite possible

"Oh a date huh you know a prospect isn't a date" Opie snickered wondering who it was

"Well I wouldn't consider David Hale a prospect he's actually quite the opposite" Tara smirked

"Really" Opie asked he remembered Hale liked Tara when they were kids but the just never thought he had the guts to ask her out. Everyone dismissed Tara, Opie, Thomas and Jackson because of who their parents were. It was like condemning for something they had no control over you either hated or loved them no in-betweens. Off all people to go for Tara, he'd never thought Hale would even try. Hale was a judge's son, quarterback, Richie Rich, and I'm too good for anyone type of guy. Tara was a Sons princess, Bikers daughter and tougher than nails type of girl. They were total opposites.

"Come on say it" Tara said knowing there were a million different thoughts going through his head right now

"Just be careful. Hales not like us" Opie said he didn't want some stupid teenage prick to hurt Tara. Hale was an average teenage boy and Opie knew he had one thing on his mind and he was not about to get that from Tara she was way better than some bitch pussy boy but Opie knew better Tara always had to learn shit the hard way. If you told her she couldn't do something she would just to do to piss you off.

Tara was very shocked that Opie hadnt gone gubica on her like she knew Jackson would have but I guess people can suprize you Tara thought.

"Maybe that's why I choose him" Tara said. Sure Hale wasn't some macho I can protect you type of guy but maybe he could make her happy and she deserved that. Its not like she had a flock of guys chasing her not many people even payed attention to her because to most guys she was off l

"Well he just better watch out because not everyone will be as accepting as me" Opie said. It was the truth Tara was the princess to everyone she was a force to be rechened with and she had a group of scary out laws who would kill for her without question

Tara and Donna finally arrived at the party after getting ready for what it felt like for hours. Everyone was there and the party was as wild as ever.

"Oh my God Tara are all the party's like this" Donna asked seeing girls with barley any clothing on showing off everything they owned & men that were tattooed from head too toe. It wreaked of alcohol, pussy and weed.

"Yeah pretty much but don't worry the guys look scary, but there harmless" Tara said sometimes she forgot that this wasn't normal to others but It was to her she never questioned the life she lived was it wrong or right. It was what it was and she loved it.

"Now sweaty you shouldn't be saying things like that you'll make us look bad" Chibs said smiling at his daughter. Tara wore a red and black halter dress that had a zipper in the front, black wedges and her hair was curled at the ends. Chibs saw so much of Blair in Tara at that very moment it hurt but it always hurt him to think about his late wife and how she was taken too soon from both of them. Most of the time he had no idea how to do the parenting thing he was just glad she had Gemma to help Tara through the girl stuff.

"Were out laws we already look bad" Tara said with a smile "She's harmless. Donna this is my dad". Donna looked at him and the word father did not come to mind. He had tattoos everywhere that was visible and a huge scar on his face from only god knows what that said this man doesn't play.

"Call me Chibs. Its nice too see Tara has other friends. Don't get into too much trouble" Chibs said and kissed his daughter on her forehead and walked off into the sea of people sourend them.

"What did he mean by other friends" Donna asked to be honest Donna saw Tara talk to tons of people everyone knew her but there was a difference btween being sociable and being friends.

"Oh its nothing he just worries you know he just doesn't like that all I do is hang out with guys don't get me wrong he loves them but he wants to have more girlfriends" Tara said

that was mostly the truth anyways Chibs didn't want Tara to stay in this life forever he wanted her to travle the world, do what ever she wanted, have 2.5 kids, faithful husband and to feel safe in your own home. Living the way they did none of that was possible he didn't care if he had to suport her witch he highly doughted Tara had always been very independent but he wanted to give her everything she could possible want and more.

Someone caught Tara's eye she grabbed Donnas hand and lead the way to him. Opie was in his own little world trying to figure out how serious this fight with Tara and Jackson was they had never fought over a day. They would just scream at each other until they felt enough was said and get over it or even the score and that is what Opie feared the most. Jaxs and Tara were so much alike sometimes it was fucking riduclas yeah they would get mad but they would also get even with one another. Opie was afraid of what both of them might do tonight to get even because it didn't matter that it was Tara's birthday Jackson was the most spitefull person around and nothing and no one would stop him from doing what he wants. Actually they were all like that all four teens didn't care what the other thought that's why they had always stuck by one another's side no matter what.

Opie notice Tara walk up with some girl she hung out with at school from time to time and was she hot dam. Opie wished he could remember this girls name, she wore blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

"Who's your friend" Opie asked taking a swing of his beer

"I'm Donna" She said eyeing him up and down she had no idea what else to say at least she remembered her name because she was so dam nervous.

Tara knew Opie pretty dam well he was hooked now all donna had to do is reel his ass in because normally if Opie wasn't interested he would even bother to ask who she was. He would just smile and Talk to Tara he wouldn't be rude to the girl or anything but he wouldn't put an effort into finding out who she is.

"I'm Opie" he said giving Donna a smile "Tara has your guy showed up" Opie asked with amusement. He couldn't wait to see what happened tonight and a little terrified of what could happen but he hoped to have front row seat sometimes shit like this was better than television

"Which one I think I see about ten" Tara joked. She couldn't wait for Hale to show up she was deffentally going to show Jackson that when you play with fire you're gonna get burned real bad

"This is gonna be one interesting night" Opie said wondering just were it might lead because the way things were looking it could go anywhere. Hell could freeze over tonight the way everything was going because never in a million years he would have thought he would see David Hale at the club house for a party.

"Well you are one hard gal to find" Cian Telford said with his strong irish drawl. Cian Telford is The Irish King he is the one that everyone answers to in Irland. Most importantly he is Tara's Grandpaw from Chibs side. Yes Tara is not only Sam Crow roalty but Ira too. Chibs left Irland for his wife and for the fact that Jimmy was trying to get him killed and at seventeen the only thing that that matters is the one you love. Ciara Telford was right behind her husband they were not tipical grandparents. They didn't even look old enough to be grandparents they were true irish. Even though they didn't see Tara much they still spoiled her like any grandparents and were over the top this time with her present.

"OMG I cant believe yall are hear" Tara said running into a hug she loved Cian and Ciara they were the only grandparents she has ever known after Blair's parents died when Blair was 13 teen Blairs and Chibs family were very close Blairs father was Cians right hand and she had to leave and come to the states but that didn't stop Blair and Chibs from loving each other.

" We couldn't miss your sweet sixteen birthday could we" Ciara said. Ciara had such a sweet nature about her but, don't get me wrong she was tough when she needed to be.

Jackson knew he was an ass no he was bigger than an ass he was an ass hat if that even made sense. Pulling a stunt on her with out an explanation or I'm sorry right before her birthday was the worst thing he could do as her bestfriend. At least he was her best friend because she wouldn't look or even speak to him. Tara was never like that not when her Chibs was too drunk to even stand at Blairs funeral, not when people made jokes about her being the princess and not even when her mom died. she would get mad yell scream and let her fellings be known but this time complete silence something he was not accustomed too. She had to have some sort of plan right? It wasn't like Tara to let go of things.

Jackson had no idea how to fix everything that he so roaly fucked up. Then came Ima. She was trouble waiting to happen and he knew that but he was buzzing and wanted to stop thinking about all this shit and she was the girl to do that.

"Jaxs" Ima said trying way to hard he knew all too well how much Tara hated Ima maybe that's why he wanted to have fun with her because if Tara hated him. He couldn't hurt her.

He didn't know if he was making the right choice or if the right one would to be run to her and tell her how he truly felt but he knew in the end he would hurt her someway so this way was easier. Safer for both less damaging.

"Ima what are you doing hear" David said David never agreed with the things his little sister did she might have only been a grade under them but you would never been able to tell the way she acted.

"Go find your birthday girl Davey. I don't have time for your crap" Ima said annoyed she hated who her family was sometimes a juge for a daddy, noisy ass Mother and too good for anybody brother she didn't exactly fit in.

"What are you doing hear David" Jackson asked very aggregated at Hale juniors comment. Tara wasn't anybody's & she sure in hell wasn't David's over his dead body.

"I'm Tara's date" David said walking away to go find Tara he really didn't want to deal with Jackson anyways.

Jackson couldn't believe his ears there was no way in hell Tara would go after someone he hated so much but then aging he was hear with Ima and Tara hated her as much as he hated David.

"Don't do it bro" Thomas said he knew what Jaxs was thinking how could she do this to him to Jaxs it would be a betrayal in some twisted way in his head and he would be right of course in his mind at least. Thomas couldn't really pick an choose sides Tara was pretty much the sister he never had and Jackson is his brother so his hands were tied but, he didn't want Jackson to made a choice that he would regret & that would truly make Tara hate him forever.

"Stay out of it brother" Jackson said knowing that if he didn't listen to his brother he would lose her forever and that thought was too much to bear but her with another guy that just made his blood boil.

He could either beat the fuck out of Hale and lose the girl that he loves more that anyone else in the world or let her be happy and have a semi normal life with love and all that hit Jackson wanted with Tara or he could tell her the truth but that one wasn't gonna happen anytime soon that was for sure


End file.
